


Stress Relief

by ShadowRealmGhoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRealmGhoul/pseuds/ShadowRealmGhoul
Summary: Just smut. It just kind of happened. Arima gets home from work and his girlfriend (you) is waiting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching crap tv so i thought I'd write some Arima smut, because he's so attractive and I don't understand why there isn't more of this.

You were laid on your bed waiting for your boyfriend to come home from work. He'd been busy these last few days and you missed him. He'd come home when you were asleep and he'd leave before you woke up. You rarely saw him lately. It wasn't that he could help it either. After all, your boyfriend was Kishou Arima, the CCG's best. 

However he had text you saying he was finishing early tonight so you could spend some time together. You had smirked to yourself and decided to wear something nice for when he got home. You had opted for nice black lacy panties and his black turtleneck; no bra this time it would only get in the way.

You heard the apartment door slam, you dropped the book you had been reading onto the nightstand and waited. You heard him set something down probably his brief case and patter through the apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom, honey." You called, as Arima made his way through the apartment. 

"Hello, Y/N." He said, walking into your shared bedroom. He kissed you lightly, his suit jacket draped over his arm, you watched as he hung it up in the closet. 

You frowned, something was up with him. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to you. He leant forward his head in his hands. You crawled along the bed sliding your arms around him, you kissed his shoulder, trailing your way upwards towards his neck. 

"Stressful day at work?" You asked, leaning forward to kiss his jaw.

"Something like that, I'm glad to be home." He replied, turning his head to brush his lips against yours. 

"I'm glad your home too." You said, trying to sound seductive. 

Arima laughed, turning suddenly. "I like it when you wear my clothes." He says. Your back hits the mattress, as Arima cages you in his arms. You kissed him, parting you lips to allow his tongue into your mouth. Both of you fought against one another for dominance, Arima winning the fight easily.

Your fingers worked quickly, untangling the knot in his tie, before moving onto his shirt. Arima pulled you into a sitting position, kneeling himself on either side of you. He broke the kiss, pulling his black turtle neck over your head. You had managed to unbutton his shirt and you pushed it down his pale arms. He stood up, taking off his pants and throwing them over the chair. His boxers came off with them. He crawled back onto the bed, his attention now on you, he slowly pulled your panties down your (s/c) thighs, he was now knelt between your thighs. 

His hands slid down your thighs, caressing your skin. Oh how bad you wanted him. He parted you thighs, his long fingers playing with your clit. You moaned. He dipped one if his fingers inside of you curling it, his knuckle brushing against your insides. You groaned again.

"Kishou, just fuck me already." You pleaded, your hips bucking upwards as you tried to gain more friction from your boyfriend. 

"You're eager tonight, Y/N." He murmured, bending forward to kiss your stomach. He removed his finger, rubbing your clit with his thumb again. 

"It's been a week, I've missed - oh god." You groaned. Arima stopped touching you, sitting himself on the bed. You pushed your self up on your elbows. He beckoned you with his finger. You laughed, getting up and straddling him. He pressed his lips to yours his hand gripping your waist. He pulled away, his forehead against your own.

"Y/N, I'm sorry about work it's just been hectic, but I do love you." He says, kissing you again.

"I know I love you too." You say, pushing yourself down onto Arima's erect cock. 

You groan, your lips against his. He grips your hips tighter,  moving you up and down on his lap. He groans into your mouth as you bounce up and down, Arima stops kissing you, his lips travelling down your neck, across your chest. You moan as he sucks on one of your nipples, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin. 

Arima tilts you backwards slightly, the angle pushing more of him side of you. You moan loadly,  your hands fisting in his hair. You pull him towards your mouth, your tongues fighting again. Your orgasm building and with each movement my the closer you're getting. 

Arima wraps his arms around you, you quicken your movements. Arima's breathing is strained and you can feel him twitching inside of you. It's your turn to pull away. You push him down, his back now against the mattress. You lean forward, still sliding up and down his cock. You kiss his neck, nipping at his collarbone with your teeth. You trail your tongue over his nipple, sucking on it. He groans, his hands fisting in your hair.  He pulls your mouth towards his, as you grind against him you're so close, the knot in your abdomen begging to be released.

He smashes his lips against yours, biting your bottom lip. One of his hands is still on your hip and he trails it up your body, cupping your face. Your hands are on his chest as you push him inside of you again.

"Kishou oh fu-" You moan against his lips, clenching around him. 

He moans too, your name spilling from his lips as he comes inside of you. You both lay there your skin glistening with sweat. Arima sits up, taking you with him. He wraps his arm around your back, his other hand tilting your jaw upwards. 

He kisses you lightly, "I love you, Y/N. I'm going to try and get home more often." He promises. 

You brush your nose against his, "I love you too and even if you can't be home, you have an office." You wink at him. You feel him laugh against you. You rest your head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Even if he couldn't be home all of the time, the times when he was here were the most special.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too awful this is my first ever straight up smut.


End file.
